Various LED signal assemblies are employed today with great practical effect. In the automotive industry, many vehicles utilize LED-based lighting assemblies, taking advantage of their much lower energy usage as compared to other light sources, including halogen- and incandescent-based systems. One problem associated with LEDs is that they tend to produce highly directional light. The light emanating from conventional LED-based vehicular lighting assemblies often has low uniformity and hot spots. Consequently, conventional LED-based lighting assemblies have a significant drawback when used in vehicle applications requiring high uniformity—i.e., signal lamps.
Accordingly, there is a need for signal assemblies, and LED-based vehicular signal assemblies, that exhibit a high degree of light uniformity while operating at high efficiencies.